A Farmer’s Life for Me
by Gamer Girl 3000
Summary: [Full summary inside] Tricia is the new farmer in Rose Bud Village. She has little experience with handling a farm but hopes to become successful in the process. Of course, she falls in love with a male farmer from Blue Sky Ranch, Blue. Will she win the..
1. The New Farmer

A Farmer's Life for Me

Author: Gamer Girl 3000

Genre: General

Rating: K+

Summary: Tricia is the new farmer in Rose Bud Village. She has little experience with handling a farm but hopes to become successful in the process. Of course, she falls in love with a male farmer from Blue Sky Ranch, Blue. Will she win the man of her dreams and become a successful farmer?

Author's Note

Hi! I'm Gamer Girl 3000, and I'm new to the place. As you can probably tell from my PenName, I love to play video games. It's my favorite pastime! I don't know where I would be without my game consoles and games!

Anyways, this is my first fanfiction, so I apologize for any mistakes you might see. I accept flames and/or comments, but I just wish that you guys will be honest with me! If it's horrible, it's horrible, I'll accept that. If it's good, it's good, I'll also accept that (but with happiness, LOL). The story is told in Tricia's point of view, by the way. Oh, and I'm sorry for any dialogue that I got wrong from the Harvest Moon: Magical Melody video game.

Okay, enough chatter and here is the first chappie of A Farmer's Life for Me.

Tootles,

Gamer Girl 3000

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a pleasant chat with Mayor Theodore, I became the owner of a nicely large plot of land conveniently set near the ocean. I would be residing in a comfortably small house that appeared to be quite cozy. Since it was nighttime when I moved to Rose Bud Village, after I furnished the house to my liking, I immediately hopped into my bed and slept. My first night in a new village, and I spent most of it decorating the house and sleeping soundly.

I awoke early the next morning, opening my eyes at six o' clock AM sharp. I stretched and dressed into tidy clothes; I don't want to set a bad impression on fellow villagers on my first day (or would you call it my second day?).

After dressing into my attire for the day, I heard someone knock on my door. That frightened me a bit; I quickly checked myself in the mirror to see if I was okay. I approached the door, my heart beating against my ribs, and turned the doorknob, slowly opening the door.

A young woman with short brown hair and large brown eyes was at my door. She wore an apron over her orange-and-yellow dress, and was smiling a friendly smile. "Uh, hello. I'm Ellen. Are you the new farmer?"

I nodded, my nervousness decreasing a bit at the sight of her friendly smile. "Yes, I'm the new farmer. My name's Tricia. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ellen."

"I can say the same," chuckled Ellen. "I found this dog near your house. Would you mind taking him?"

Now, I love animals, so _of course_ I couldn't refuse her kind offer. Plus, the dog was wagging its tail at me cutely; he was so irresistible! "Sure, I'll take him. Er, what is his name?"

Ellen blushed with embarrassment. "Actually, Tricia, I don't know myself. I was hoping you could name him, if that's possible?" she asked sheepishly.

I laughed heartily. "I'll name him. Thanks, Ellen, and have a great rest of the day!"

Ellen nodded. "You, too, Tricia. And, if you ever need help farming, you can always come to the Blue Sky Ranch. My family works there, and I help them. See you around!"

I closed the door as the puppy entered my house, barking energetically. I kneeled down and patted him on the head gently. "Hi, little dog, I'm Tricia, your new owner. Now, for your name... Would you like Hyper?"

The dog barked at the name, shaking his head slightly, as if he understood me. I raised an eyebrow. "All right. Hmm... How about we give you a foreign name? Like, something in Japanese? Would you like that?"

The puppy barked happily at my suggestion. I grinned.

"How about Ringo? It's Japanese for 'apple'." I patted him on the head again.

The dog shook his head in that small way of his. I furrowed my eyebrows and thought carefully. Finally, I got something.

"Hmm! What about Éclair? It's French for lightning," I offered. _It would match his personality well. I mean, the dog's energetic!_ I thought to myself.

He jumped up at the name, probably meaning he liked it. I smiled at him. "All right, your name's Éclair!" I decided as the pup jumped into my arms.

I took Éclair outside, and tried to whistle. At first, he didn't come, but at the fourth whistle, he turned his head to me and ran over.

Then, while exploring the mountainous region of Rose Bud Village, I ran into three little elves. One was blue, one was red, and the other was yellow. They didn't tell me their names, but they led to a spring. The Harvest Goddess Spring, I believe.

And, in that mystical spring, I saw a statue of a beautiful woman, clad in a grand dress. Her face was darkened by sorrow, and I felt some sting in my heart.

The little elves told me the story of the Harvest Goddess, who wasn't stone before she turned herself into a statue. They were shocked at the fact I could see them, and they claimed not many people could spot them.

They told me about obtaining fifty Notes, in which after accomplishing this, the Harvest Goddess would break free of her own spell. I believed them, of course, for why wouldn't I? Their story touched me, and the blue elf looked a little teary-eyed as they recalled their times with her.

The elves handed me a pedometer, and told me to do my best to awaken the Harvest Goddess, and to complete my "mission".

It's all a bit of a rush for a villager as new as me, but I knew I was up for the challenge.

And then came along Jamie.


	2. New People

A Farmer's Life for Me

Author: Gamer Girl 3000

Genre: General

Rating: K+

Summary: Tricia is the new farmer in Rose Bud Village. She has little experience with handling a farm but hopes to become successful in the process. Of course, she falls in love with a male farmer from Blue Sky Ranch, Blue. Will she win the man of her dreams and become a successful farmer?

Author's Note

Thank you for the reviews, **xoxReneeOrionxox **and **Awesome Rapidash**! I truly and highly appreciate it, and I will try my very best to improve my story in upcoming chapters.

I'm sorry if the first chapter was lesser than expected, or short. I know, I know, I'm not that good of a writer, but I promise to improve!

Anyways, here is the second chapter for A Farmer's Life for Me. Enjoy!

Tootles,

Gamer Girl 3000

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2: New People**

Jamie was a young man, with lavender hair and attire that made him appear to me like a scarecrow. He rushed into the Harvest Goddess Spring and immediately scowled at the elves and me.

"Who's this?" he sputtered, turning his raged glare on me. He eyed me as if I was some disgusting bug he'd like to squish right there.

"Jamie, this is Tricia." The red elf explained quietly, looking a bit nervous as he said the words.

"What's she doing here?" demanded Jamie rudely as he looked at the elves for an explanation.

I didn't speak, for I was a bit frightened of this boy. He looked so angry that I decided not to talk. I just...stared. A bit rudely, but, trust me, it was Jamie who was being the rude one at that very moment. Even if I didn't know him that much, I quickly received the message that Jamie would become my rival.

"She's here to help restore the Harvest Goddess," squeaked the blue elf. "L-like you, T-Tricia's on a quest to obtain fifty Notes."

Jamie looked horrorstricken. For a moment, he was speechless. He just shot me and the elves dangerous glares. Then he focused on me. "Listen, Tricia, _I _will rescue the Harvest Goddess. You're just a newbie here. Of course you'll lose." And immediately after those harsh words left his mouth, he turned around and stomped away.

"Jamie!" hollered the red elf. But Jamie didn't turn back. He left the spring to leave me and the elves.

The elves sighed in unison. I raised an eyebrow, bewildered. "Jamie... Is he going to be okay?" I asked, concerned. I didn't expect to become rivals with someone on my second (or third?) day in a new village.

"H-he'll be okay," piped up the yellow elf. "J-Jamie's always like that." He stumbled a bit in stating the words, but I was assured.

"Okay, then. I'll try my best to get fifty Notes, just as you guys said." I smiled, banishing the thought of my new rival from my mind. "Now, I must be going. Bye, and thanks! Hope to see you around the village!"

I turned to leave, and at my first step, I obtained a note. The First Step Note, I believe.

The elves grinned. "You're off to a good start. That pedometer will help you. Bye, Tricia!" they said in unison.

I nodded, and left the spring. Éclair barked as he spotted me come out of the spring. I motioned him to follow me, and I explored around the village.

I met many new people. Kurt and Joe, two young bachelors, were apprentices to an elderly lumberjack named Woody; Nina and her mother Liz managed the Spring Farm (they even gave me turnip seed for free!); Michael and his daughter Ann ran the Junk Shop; Mayor Theodore's daughter, Maria, was the librarian of a quiet library; Bob managed the village's shipping; Alex was the handsome doctor, handling the clinic; and, of course, I went over to the Blue Sky Ranch for my last building to visit.

I entered the Blue Sky Ranch to see a man in his forties or so and Ellen. "Hi, Ellen!" I greeted her.

Ellen turned at the sound of her name. She brightened up when she saw me. "Ah, Tricia! Welcome to the Blue Sky Ranch!"

"Ellen, is this the 'Tricia' you've been talking about?" the man behind the counter asked. He smiled at me warmly.

Ellen nodded. "Tricia, this is my father, Hank," she announced.

"Pleased to meet you, Sir," I said as I shook Hank's hand.

Hank chuckled heartily. "Please, no need for formalities, child. I'd be delighted if you called me by my name."

I nodded, a slight blush creeping up my cheek.

"Blue!" Hank hollered. "Get down here!"

"Blue?" I repeated, glancing at Ellen.

"Oh, my cousin," replied Ellen. "He's usually quiet and doesn't really like to be around strangers. Only people he knows, he likes."

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs as Ellen reached into her pocket and took out a book.

"Here," she said. "Please, take it."

"What is it?" I asked, taking the book and glancing at the cover.

"It's a book to help you farm," Ellen explained kindly. "Would you like it?"

I accepted the book. "Yes, thank you very much." I grinned at her.

Suddenly, I heard a male's voice. And it wasn't Hank's. "What is it, Uncle Hank?" the voice questioned Hank.

"I want you to meet Tricia, the new farmer," answered Hank. "Tricia, this is Blue, my nephew and Ellen's cousin."

And there I saw the most handsome young man I've ever seen. He hid some of his hair underneath a cap with the letters "USI" imprinted on it. He had beautiful blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight pouring out of the window, and he smiled slightly, but obviously kindly.

My heart beat against my ribs as my face turned a beet-red. I think I froze. This Blue...

He was perfect.


	3. Gone Fishing

A Farmer's Life for Me

Author: Gamer Girl 3000

Genre: General

Rating: K+

Summary: Tricia is the new farmer in Rose Bud Village. She has little experience with handling a farm but hopes to become successful in the process. Of course, she falls in love with a male farmer from Blue Sky Ranch, Blue. Will she win the man of her dreams and become a successful farmer?

Author's Note

Once again, I'd like to thank **xoxReneeOrionxox** and **Awesome Rapidash** for your kind reviews! I truly appreciate your reviews, and will go further in writing the story because of them.

Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the second chapter. I myself thought it was a bit on the "short and corny" side. But, seeing as it wasn't, I feel brave enough to make the next chapter.

Once again, thanks to my readers and reviewers, and here's the third chapter of my story! Enjoy!

Tootles,

Gamer Girl 3000

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 3: Gone Fishing**

For a long amount of time, I was silent, staring at Blue, probably making him uncomfortable. I also probably looked like a fool, staring, mouth slightly agape, at him. From the corner of my eye, I even noticed Ellen squirming around a bit.

Finally, I spoke. "U-uh, h-hi, Blue," I stammered nervously. "P-p-pleased to m-meet you."

Hank raised a brown eyebrow in my direction. "Tricia, are you okay? You seem a bit...wiggly." A sincerely concerned frown was spread across his face; the smile had faded.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled. "I'm just...s-so touched th-that you guys are s-so kind to me."

Blue chuckled to himself quietly, making me squirm. His laugh... It was so melodious. So...so _musical_. The blush deepened on my face.

"Well, is that it? You're nervous because of our kindness? Oh, it's nothing. Please, don't get so shy just about that," Ellen giggled, that encouraging, cheerful smile returning on her face.

I nodded. "I'm sorry," I sighed, guilty that I had lied to them. I knew the real reason I was acting suddenly so weird was because of Blue. I even felt like jelly inside because we were in the same room.

_I must be a spaz_, I thought to myself. I began to feel that guilt building up inside of me because of my little fib.

"I-I have to go now." I announced. Blue turned around to stare at me when he heard me say this. For some reason, I think I saw a tiny flash of disappointment on his face when the words left my mouth. "Thank you very much!"

Hank grinned. "No problem, Tricia."

"Just remember, use that farming book whenever you need it! And come back to the shop when you need to buy animals and other things for your farm, okay?" Ellen expanded her smile.

I nodded. "Of course," I told them as I opened the door and stepped outside. "Good-bye! See you around the village!"

"Bye," I heard Blue grumble. When I heard this, I suddenly felt great. I still didn't know why I was feeling this way toward Blue.

I closed the door behind me and walked back to my house. I entered the building, deciding that I would go fishing. So I made my way over to my pink-and-blue tool box and opened it, searching inside for my fishing rod. I stashed away my pedometer and replaced it with my fishing rod, carefully packing it into my rucksack.

I walked outside and used my hands (in gloves, of course) to dig around the beach for bait. I found four good worms and put them in my rucksack. One tried to squiggle away, but I managed to catch it.

I went up to the rivers of the village and sat down on a comfortable patch of grass. I reached into my rucksack and pulled out my fishing rod and a worm, attaching the worm as bait. I then threw the line into the stream and waited patiently.

While I awaited a fish to tug on my rod, I looked up and grinned. The sky was blue, dotted with a few specks of clouds here and there. The sun beamed down on me with its rays of bright sunlight. A sincere atmosphere surrounded me.

My peaceful time was short-lived, for a sudden tug drove me out of my reverie. I reeled in a rainbow trout. Pleased, I put the squirming thing next to me, careful not to let it retreat into the water.

I continued angling until my rucksack was full, only able to carry four fish and my fishing rod. I raced back home to get cooking.

First, I washed each fish thoroughly. Second, I took out my rainbow trout and used my knife to cut it into pieces, making sashimi. Next, I reached into my rucksack and pulled out an Amago. I placed it on a wooden plate and cut it into thin pieces.

By the time I was finished, I had shipped two plates of Rainbow Trout Sashimi, one plate of Amago Sashimi, and another plate of Yamame Sashimi.

I'd earned a good amount of money from the fish. But, the day was still in its late morning, so I reached into my tool box to take out my hammer, caching my fishing rod away, and headed over to Moonlight Cave.


	4. All Out of Energy

A Farmer's Life for Me

Author: Gamer Girl 3000

Genre: General

Rating: K+

Summary: Tricia is the new farmer in Rose Bud Village. She has little experience with handling a farm but hopes to become successful in the process. Of course, she falls in love with a male farmer from Blue Sky Ranch, Blue. Will she win the man of her dreams and become a successful farmer?

Author's Note

I apologize for not updating for a while. I've been busy with...you know, other stuff. Too personal to tell everyone. Hope y'all understand.

Well, there's really not much to say except that this is the fourth chapter of AFLFM (A Farmer's Life for Me). Enjoy, and please review!

Tootles,

Gamer Girl 3000

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 4: All Out of Energy**

With my hammer uncomfortably swung over my shoulder, I began the seemingly long journey to Moonlight Cave. It was a long walk, and halfway there I needed to stop and breathe in oxygen.

"Stupid hammer," I complained to myself, wiping a few sweat drops from my forehead with my glove. "Does it have to be _this_ heavy?"

I avoided walking on Jamie's territory, barely battering an eyelash in his farm's direction. I could feel his glare on me, though, as my heart pounded rapidly.

Finally, I reached Moonlight Cave. I sat down a while and faced the sky above, heavily sucking in large amounts of oxygen.

_Next time, I am putting that hammer in my rucksack_, I noted to myself as I stood up and entered the cave. It was nicely chilly inside, and I spotted Ann.

"Hi, Ann," I greeted the orange-haired girl. "Are you here to look for ore, too?"

Ann nodded. "Yep," she replied, as she took out her copper hammer. "I'm gathering silver and gold ore to ship. For money."

I grinned. "Well, that's good," I remarked as I descended to the second level. "See you later."

I looked around the dark cave. Fortunately, I had a source of light with me: a flashlight. I moved the flashlight around, gazing at rocks and crystals. Finally, I set down the flashlight onto the cool cavern floor and clutched my hammer tightly.

I walked over to a nearby gray rock and kneeled down, inspecting it. Then, I stood up once more and stuck it with my hammer, the bits of rock disappearing to reveal a moonstone.

A smile poked at my lips as I packed the moonstone into my rucksack. I approached another rock and hit it. Nothing.

I continued this, pounding at rocks, and my energy decreased at each hit. By the time I had only a bit of energy left, I had dug up: two moonstones, one silver ore, and one gold ore. I scrambled onto my feet...

And that's when dizziness struck me.

The cave spun around me endlessly as I clutched my head, willing for it to stop. I fell to the cave floor and felt around blindly, my eyes shut tight to ease the whirling a bit. I grabbed my hammer and my rucksack, stashing the hammer away. I then tried to stand up, but fell again.

Tears welled into my eyes as the dizziness and pain merged, forming a very unpleasant sensation. My body felt strangely hollow as I attempted desperately to find my way back outside.

"H-help," I croaked feebly, the tears now pouring out of my eyes and streaming down my red cheeks. "S-somebody please h-h-help..."

My mouth closed as I the spinning stopped, and I lost consciousness, fainting right there on the dirty cavern floor.

-------------

"Tricia? Tricia, are you all right?"

That voice... My eyelids snapped open as I found myself in the clinic. "W-what happened?" I asked curiously, looking around for whoever had sounded concerned.

Alex appeared into view. "You fainted," he explained seriously. "From working too much and losing energy."

"I... I fainted?" I repeated, staring anxiously at the doctor.

He nodded in response. "I suggest you relax and rest for a while before engaging into work again."

I nodded. "I will," I murmured.

Anything to avoid feeling that weird sensation again...


End file.
